CHiPs '97: Jon Baker's Missing Years Part 3
by DA77
Summary: Jon makes Captain and marries Sandy after a personal tragedy.


_CHiPs '97: Jon Baker's Missing Years Part 3_

Jon makes Captain and marries Sandy after a personal tragedy.

Background-

Jon's timeline:

1983-84: In Wyoming

1985-88: Officer with the CHP

1989-91: Sergeant in Sacremento

1992: Sergeant in LA Central

1995: Lieutenant in LA Central

1997: Captain in LA Central

Words in _italics_ are thoughts or accentuation.

**Scene 1, Sacremento:**

_Cronyism!_ CHP Commissioner Getraer thought it was certainly lonely at the top, _someone was always complaining about something_. Some days he longed for the lower stress of a patrol sergeant, and then he remembered all of the paperwork thanks to one Francis "Frank" Poncherello. The path to success at the upper ranks of the CHP had involved making Captain at LA Central, one of the busiest CHP offices in the state. Now he had a list of candidates for the Captain's spot there, and he had to make a decision. It was common knowledge the top scoring Lieutenant wanted to do 5 more years, bolster his income, and retire. Since the job paid the same in LA as it did in Yreka, he had little incentive to take on Central and was waiting for a position in Northern California to open. In the second position was Lt. Shane Crews, a man not well liked by the troops. His lack of work ethics and how he treated subordinates had earned him a nickname that was a combination of his first initial and last name. _You never know on the CHP, one year you may be working for someone and __in __the following years they may be working for you._ Joe had always kept this in mind as he promoted and tried to treat others as he would like to be treated. As a new Sergeant, one of this training supervisors had taught him that the mark of a true leader is how they treat those under them, not those above them. _That memo never made it to Crews_ Joe thought.

His longtime friend and LA Public Information Officer (PIO) Jon Baker had scored number 3. Jon's casual and disarming demeanor had allowed him to become the face of the CHP in Southern California, and there were rumors of political interest in Jon running for Sheriff in Orange County. Not likely, Joe thought: _Jon bleeds CHP tan_. Even though CHP personnel rules allowed him to pick from the top 5 scoring candidates for the position, he could see the gripes coming if he promoted Jon over Crews- _the good old boy system at the CHP is alive and well, and Jon Baker is literally the fair-haired boy_.

Joe recalled something else his mentor had taught him- the higher you go in the organization the worse the job gets. Joe had seen firsthand many police administrators and Judges that were functioning alcoholics, and gave thanks for his wife Betty that had helped keep him on a sober path.

**Scene 2, Central Los Angeles:**

_Music: __Bruce Hornsby: The Show Goes On_

Sandy Barnes did not like the DUI shift. Something about going to work at 7 PM and not getting home until after 3 AM made it impossible to have a normal life- but patrol work was a 24/7 job and there had been a CHP officer on duty in Los Angeles continuously since 1929. _I wonder what it was like then? Certainly no women working! _While the job remained challenging, her personal life the past year and a half had been as good as it had ever been. Dating Jon Baker was an old-fashioned girl like Sandy's dream come true. _Jon was born years too late_, Sandy thought. So many men she had dated were interested only in a physical relationship and treated her like yesterday's news in a short period of time. Not so with Jon, he was a true gentleman and his shy smile was always contagious for Sandy. No relationship is ever perfect, but it was difficult to remain upset with Jon Baker.

Patrolling the freeways rarely yielded a DUI, so tonight Sandy was working in a suburban area where a number of DUI crashes had taken place within the past year. After several traffic stops for minor infractions, Sandy saw a car stopped in the road with the flashers going and pulled in behind it. A young mother with two kids was standing by the curb, and Sandy called it in:  
"LA 15, 7 Sierra, 10-97 on an 11-26 Northbound Sepulveda at Culver."

"Hello, ma'am, what's wrong with your car?"

"No gas." the woman said in accented English.

Her little boy, fascinated at the red and blue flashing lights, ran out into traffic. What happened next seemed to take several minutes.

"No, come back here!" Sandy called to the boy, instinctively running out after him. She had just picked him up and lifted him back to the disabled car when she sensed and then heard the car that didn't slow as it approached...

**Scene ****3****:**

"7 Sierra, please respond." Cops have an ability to hear radio traffic and know when something is amiss. Those that worked with Sandy Barnes knew her radio procedure was top notch, and it was unusual for her to not answer the radio after several calls.

"S5, no response. Last location was 7 ago Northbound Sepulveda at Culver with an 11-26."

Sergeant Bernard Williams like the rest of the shift sensed something was wrong.

"Have Culver PD 11-98 and advise." Standard procedure was to send the closest CHP unit, but this Friday night all of them were busy on stops or crashes.

Officer Barry "Bear" Baricza heard the call as well and decided a verbal warning would suffice on his traffic stop. "LA 15, 7 Adam 10-98 no action, show me 10-35 for 7 Sierra." While the technical description for a 10-35 was 'Code 2 backup', most cops, Bear included, used emergency equipment to get there, especially when it was a fellow CHP officer.

Bear had seen most of everything traffic related in his many years on the CHP, but nothing ever prepared you to see a friend wearing your same uniform laying in the road bleeding. His professional training kicked in and his words were short and to the point.

"LA 15, 7 Adam. 11-99, 7 Sierra 11-80. Roll 11-41 and S5 please."

Bear blocked the road with his Crown Victoria to protect Sandy where she lay. Her neatly pinned hair was now matted with her blood. Bear resisted the urge to pull her to the curb and knelt over her.

"Sandy?" Her normally bright blue eyes were closed as if she was peacefully sleeping. Having seen this before, Bear knew better. _God, please don't take my friend!_ Bear silently prayed. _She's breathing, that's good. Looks like head trauma, that's bad._

Bear's cop instinct then kicked in and he saw the path of debris and skid marks that lead up to a silver sports car that had crashed into a parked car. The windshield had an indentation that is caused by an object hitting it- in this case the object was his friend Sandy. The man behind the wheel was well dressed but slow to respond. Bear in assessing him for injury smelled a familiar odor on his breath that told Bear he had been drinking. _A deuce! This lousy drunk just ran over my friend!_ Resisting the urge to pull him from the car and "tune him up", Bear remained professional and instead got him out of the car and took him to curbside.

**Scene 4, Jon's apartment:**

As the PIO, Jon was used to his pager going off at night when a significant CHP incident had taken place. When the phone rang, the caller ID showed as restricted- which usually meant the central Station dispatch. A call at this time of night always indicated it was not going to be good news.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Baker? This is Operator Sanchez 11541 at Central. I um, have a request for you to 10-21 Sergeant Williams on his cell ASAP." The CHP identification protocol for dispatchers was to state their name and position number for authentication. Sanchez like everyone at the communication center knew what had happened, and of the relationship between Jon and Sandy, but she dared not tell him over the phone his girlfriend had been seriously injured. She was thankful that was not her job description.

"OK, will do, thank you ma'am."

_Ma'am?_ Sanchez remembered Jon Baker when he had been a patrol sergeant and how he always looked out for the dispatchers, bringing them coffee and doughnuts- all jokes aside, cops were not the only ones that enjoyed the latter.

**Scene 5:**

Bernard Williams' phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bernie, Jon Baker. What's up?" Jon's casual demeanor precluded the use of formal titles on the phone. He'd known Bernie for several years now, as Bernie had promoted into Jon's old spot at Central. A lot of people called them the CHP cowboys, with Jon being from Wyoming and Bernie bearing more than a passing resemblance to Sam Elliot, complete with deep baritone voice and walrus mustache.

"Lieutenant, uh... Jon, I- I'm 10-97 on a bad 11-80, it's- it's... Sandy. Jon, Sandy's been hit."

The mental image of his beautiful Sandy being injured flashed across Jon's eyes. It was a given risk with the job, but you never thought it would happen to you or someone you loved. Jon's mind recalled an academy instructor that told the class they would not all make it to retirement, and they would lose friends along the way. _In your early 20's you're indestructible_ Jon thought. So far, two of Jon's academy classmates had been killed in the line of duty.

"What's the 10-20 Bernie?" Jon like Bear pushed aside his personal feelings and put on his professional face.

"Culver at Sepulveda, but she's going to Cedars-Sinai."

"Any 10-13?" While technically 10-13 was for road and weather conditions, cops used it for conditions generally.

"Jon, it looks bad. Bear said it was a head injury, looks like a deuce clipped her while she was out with a DV right after she pulled a kid out of his path. "

"Have we reached out to her mom in Oakland?"

"I'm having Sanchez pull up NOK from her file, and sending a TT to Oakland and have requested a 10-39 when 10-98." Next of kin info was needed since the CHP would not call a family member in these circumstances. The nearest CHP station would be contacted via teletype and an officer would make phone contact with Bernie, who'd give them the pertinent details, and then be notified once the assignment was complete.

"Good job Bernie, thanks."

"Will you be en route here or there?"

"There. Thanks again Bernie." Jon said a silent prayer for Sandy as he pulled on his uniform.

**Scene 6, Cedars-Sinai Medical Center ER:**

Hospital emergency rooms in a city like Los Angeles never seemed to slow down. A constant stream of bloody, bruised, and broken people were always in one phase of treatment or waiting to be seen. Dr. Deborah "Debby" Jackson was the trauma surgeon on call, and remembered her early days working as a resident. She had grown up poor in Watts and saw her father's efforts to get her into college via hard work pay off. While she had been offered jobs at several more prestigious hospitals for a lot more money, she looked at working in her hometown as a way to give back to the community. Dr. Jackson was among the best trauma surgeons in LA, and had recently made the cover of a well-known magazine's top 40 people under 40 earlier this year. Being the best trauma doc in the area could not save her husband after a DUI driver going the wrong way hit him head-on a couple of years ago. Overcoming the initial bitterness, this just redoubled her effort to help others that she could save.

A popular TV show set in an emergency room had been on for a few years now and she enjoyed watching the TV doctors, even though on occasion they did some stuff that was not in the medical books. The call for a head trauma had come in and Debby had arrived minutes after the patient. She saw the blue-striped tan trouser leg and realized the patient was a CHP officer.

"GSW?" She asked the attending doctor. It seemed like every officer she had treated lately was due to gunfire.

"No, head trauma from a vehicle versus pedestrian. We have her stabilized and are waiting for scans. We'll have her in Trauma Eleven in about 15 minutes."

Dr. Jackson looked at the patient's face. _Oh my God! I know this officer!_ She recalled driving her brand new 3000GT sports car a little too fast and meeting officer Sandy Barnes. Like most cops when they encounter off-duty cops, firefighters, paramedics, or ER staff for minor violations, Sandy had extended professional courtesy to Dr. Jackson and let her go with a verbal warning. _Now it's my turn to repay the favor._

A uniformed CHP Sergeant walked up to her. _I bet he often hears that he looks a lot like Sam Elliot! _Debby's late husband had enjoyed watching westerns and she had grown to enjoy them as well. Seeing Sergeant Williams reminded her of her husband's favorite film, _Tombstone_, which had co-starred Sam Elliott.

"Excuse me doctor, I'm Sergeant Williams, I wanted to check on Officer Barnes?" Bernie appreciated the professional appearance of the woman in front of him. She exuded a natural confidence and beauty. _So many of these docs think they walk on water! I hope she is not one of those._

"Hello Sergeant... Williams." Debby squinted at his name tag, and then smiled as she looked at his face. "She has not been here long. The attending doctor has confirmed a serious head injury, and we're waiting on some other work before we will know more. I'll be taking care of her in the OR upstairs. I will let you know how she's doing after I'm done."

"Thank you doctor, she's like a sister to us. I'm glad she's in good hands." _That's a relief, I'm sure glad she's not one of those condescending jerks._

**Scene 7:**

Even though LA was a huge city, when a cop was injured the color of the uniform did not matter. As he parked his unmarked Crown Victoria, Jon was not surprised to see LAPD blue and LASO tan and green uniforms milling around outside the ER waiting to give blood. _Sandy was well known and well liked by a lot of other cops besides me._ Jon checked in with Bernie Williams.

"What's the story, Bernie?"

"I spoke to the trauma doc, Jackson. Nice lady. She said they will be operating on her ASAP. She couldn't give me a probability yet." Both men knew but neither said the probability of death in a crash like this was likely. Treating this like any other pedestrian crash helped them to work through the pain of thinking of one of their best officers laying critically injured a few feet away.

**Scene 8:**

_Music: __Donna Lewis - I Love You Always Forever_

Sandy looked around and saw her dad riding up to her on a horse. _Wait, this can't be right... my dad died when I was in high school._ Like Jon, she had learned to ride a horse at a young age thanks to her dad. They both still enjoyed riding when their days off aligned.

"Daddy?" _Was it really him?_

"Hello angel. I've been waiting for you." Her dad's comforting deep voice still had his East Texas twang. Sandy remembered him reading her stories while she sat on his lap.

"Where are we daddy?"

"A better place. A place where there is no more pain or suffering."

**Scene 9:**

"We're losing her... BP is dropping." The nurse's voice was matter of fact and urgent at the same time.

_Back to the basics... this poor girl is a mess, but you've seen worse._ Debby's hands worked quickly and steadily as she repaired the damage.

"How is she doing?"

"BP is improving, pulse is steady."

**Scene 10:**

"Daddy, I want to go with you." Sandy had never felt the peace she was experiencing here... where ever she was.

"I know you do, angel, but it's not your time yet. We'll see each other again. Now you need to go back..."

"Daddy, wait- I want to tell you about someone, Jon."

"I know all about him. He's a good man. Make sure he doesn't ride off into the sunset without you." With that, James Barnes leaned down and kissed his daughter on her cheek and then turned and rode away.

**Scene 11:**

The waiting was always the hardest part. Jon had spent many hours in various LA area emergency rooms waiting for patients to be treated. Usually it was for a deuce to be treated and released so they could be transported to jail. Tonight it was different, the minutes dragged by. Sandy's popularity with the troops was evident. Every officer on the shift stopped in to check on her, as did several others from LASO and the LAPD. Jon's phone rang again. This time it was a Sacremento area code.

"Hello?"

"Jon? Joe Getraer. I just got the word about Sandy, how is she doing?"

"We're waiting on an update from the doc now Commissioner."

"What happened?"

"She was on patrol and rolled up on a DV. Apparently a kid ran into the street and she pulled him out of the path of a deuce and was hit herself. It's like she traded places with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jon. Betty and I will be praying for her, and anything you need from up here, you've got it. Uh, listen, Jon, I know this is not the best time to talk shop, but I wanted to tell you I've made my decision on the Central Captain slot. The job is yours."

Jon felt a wave of relief, he had worried- as had all of his officers, many not bothering to hide their opinions on the subject- that 'Screws' would get the position.

"Thank you Commissioner, I appreciate your vote of confidence."

"It's well-earned Jon. I'll let you go so you can get back to her."

"It's hurry up and wait right now Joe- you know the drill."

"That I do. Please call me when you have more."

"Will do, sir. Goodbye."

Debby Jackson walked into the waiting area. Jon and Bernie jumped to their feet with anticipation across their faces. Debby recognized the tall blond CHP Lieutenant from television and press conferences. His normal grin was gone.

"Good evening, officers. She came through the surgery well. We had a rough spot in there but the next 24 hours will be critical." Debby was naturally inquisitive, and a car buff, and wanted to match the injuries she had treated to the vehicle involved. "Can you tell me what kind of car hit her?"

"A 300ZX" Bernie replied. "Why?"

"OK, that explains it. She had relatively minor lower extremity injuries, the only really bad thing was her head injury. Her kevlar vest seems to have protected her internal organs from shock. The pointed nose of the 300ZX simply lifted her up and into the windshield. Good thing she was not hit by a pickup with a flat front end."

Jon thought how Sandy would never be on patrol without her body armor. _Thank God for __her __being thick headed about that!_

"Can I, um, can _we_ see her doc?" Jon was anxious.

"Give us a half hour to move her to the ICU and then you can visit. She will be out for a minimum of several hours."

"Thank you, doctor. If there's ever anything you need, please let me know. Jon handed her his business card." Debby nodded to Jon but her smile was aimed at Bernie.

**Scene 12, ICU:**

Looking at Sandy, she looked to be resting peacefully. The tubes in her arm and the bandage on her head were reminders of what had happened and where she was.

"Give me a minute, will you Bernie?"

Jon stepped over to her and took her hand and bowed his head. _God, I'm asking for your favor __for __her. You put this wonderful woman into my life when I was alone. I can't be alone again. __Please touch her and heal her._ Tears flowed down Jon's cheeks.

"Sandy? I know you can hear me. I'm here, Bernie is here, and the rest of the squad stayed past shift until we forced them to go home. I love you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need you to come back to me."

**Scene 13 Cedars-Sinai x-ray room the following day:**

"This is the officer that saved the kid in Culver City?" The media had picked up on the story and the x-ray tech as well as most of the hospital staff had heard the story. "Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"I'd call it sad." The attending doctor had confirmed what they had suspected. Sandy's injuries would preclude her from having any children of her own. _How do you tell a beautiful young woman that kind of news?_ The patient was still asleep, so at least he'd not have to do it right away.

**Scene 14, CHP Central:**

Jon had given a makeshift press conference on the crash and noted the suspected deuce had a blood alcohol level over twice the limit. He praised Sandy for her actions in saving the boy, noting if the car had hit him due to his height he would have suffered far worse injuries and likely would have died. The press found the mother and had interviewed her. In her accented English and partially in Spanish, she had thanked the CHP for saving her son.

Jon's request for emergency leave was quickly granted.

**Scene 15, ICU:**

Debby Jackson after 5 hours of sleep was back at the hospital. _Didn't I stop working in an ER so I could get more sleep?_ She chuckled to herself that the more things change, the more they stay the same. She picked up the patient's chart at the nurse's station. The patient was improving and she was encouraged until she read the OB-GYN's report. _Oh no! What a tragedy for her._ She noted on the personal info the patient was not married. That CHP Lieutenant seemed to have taken a great interest in her. _More than co-workers perhaps?_ As she walked in the room, he was back- apparently he had left, since now he was in regular clothing. It did not look like he had slept, though.

"Hello Lieutenant." Debby was disappointed 'Sam Elliot' was not there today.

"Please, it's Jon. What can you tell me?"

"I'm not the cop here, but this seems to be more than a professional concern. I'm not supposed to discuss the care or prognosis with anyone other than the family."

"Her mom will be here within a couple of hours. I.. _we've_ been in a relationship for a while now." Jon was talking to Debby but looking at Sandy.

"OK, that's what I figured. Would you like to sit down?" It was hard to tell how someone would react to really bad news. Most men, especially military and police officers, did not freak out, but you never knew.

Jon and Debby stepped to the nearby waiting room, which was empty at this time of the day.

"She received a terrible head injury. Fortunately, the first officer on the scene protected her and did not move her. She got here very quickly, which in my opinion saved her life. I have confidence she will make a full recovery from that."

"Thank God." Jon briefly recalled his time in Vietnam and losing so many friends as well as his academy classmates. "I'm presuming there is something else?"

"Yes, unfortunately, there is. The initial impact sprained some ligaments in her leg, but these will repair themselves over time, as will the bruises. She suffered an... internal injury. Jon, I'm sorry to tell you she will not be able to give birth to any children due to this injury." _No reaction. This man has seen too much death and injury himself._

"Thank you doctor. I will pass that along to her mom when she arrives."

**Scene 16:**

It was obvious where Sandy obtained her beauty and youthful appearance. Melina Barnes despite being over 20 years older than Sandy could have passed for an older sister. Melina liked Jon Baker and pretty much considered him the son-in-law she had always wanted. _They say girls grow up and marry men like their fathers, that's certainly the case here._

"Hello Melina, I'm sorry we have to meet like this." Melina hugged Jon and noticed Jon had regained his smile.

"Jon, how is she?"

"The doctor said she'll make a full recovery from her head and leg injuries. She suffered internal injuries, though, and um.." Jon felt his face turn red.

"Go on, Jon."

"She can't have any kids, Melina." It took a few moments for this to sink in and for Melina to process why Jon was so uncomfortable talking about it with her.

"Oh my... but thank God she is still alive. I used to worry so much about her going into police work, especially with her dad passing away when she was so young. She's strong, Jon. This will hurt but she will overcome it."

"Thank you Melina. This has caused me to realize that I almost lost the most important thing in my life. I had been waiting on my career options to do this, and I actually got the call last night. I'm going to ask Sandy to marry me! "

"Jon, that's wonderful!" Melina hugged Jon again.

**Scene 17, Cedars-Sinai one week later:**

"Daddy, wait!" Sandy's blue eyes were visible to Jon for the first time in a week. When she was able to focus the man standing above her was Jon Baker, not James Barnes.

"Hey, welcome back sleepyhead."

"Where am I?" Sandy noticed the medical equipment and tubing in her arm. "What happened?"

"You're in Cedars. You were hit by a car on patrol. You had a really bad head injury, but the doctor said she expects you'll make a full recovery. Your mom is here, let me get her and the doc."

Within a couple of hours, good and bad news had been relayed and many tears both of both joy and pain were shed.

**Scene 18, Sandy's apartment three weeks later:**

Sandy was now able to walk with a cane, and the doctor had said that would only need to be used for a couple more weeks. Sitting idle was not Sandy's style, as her dad had taught her it was best to get back on that horse after you fell of. Her mom's presence had been very helpful during this time. _You'll always be my daughter_, she had reminded Sandy.

Jon had called and wanted to come by this afternoon after work. He sounded more serious than usual. Sandy was apprehensive. In her mind, she was now damaged goods. They had spoken about kids. _What man would want only part of a woman? _She and her mom had talked, and her mom had reasoned with her that Jon Baker was not the kind to love 'em and leave 'em. He would not abandon her due to her injury.

_Jon's voice over:_

_Sometimes, something really good comes from something really bad when we least expect it.  
If we are lucky enough to notice it, appreciate it, and act upon it, it can help us to forget all of the bad. Dale Carnegie said "Today is life. The only life you're sure of. Make the most of today."_

The doorbell rang and Melina answered it and stepped outside. Sandy could not see the door from her couch.

"Mom? Who is it? Is it Jon?"

"Yes it's Jon, Sandy Barnes. As your new Captain, I'm giving you a directive. You're seriously out of uniform." Jon was wearing his best blue suit. _Why would you dress up to break up with me?_

"I'm what?"

"You're out of uniform, Sandy Barnes, and I aim to remedy that starting right now. As you know, the CHP has a policy regarding jewelry that may be worn by female members. You're not in compliance." With that, Jon got down on one knee and looked her in those beautiful blue eyes and held up a diamond engagement ring. "I need you in my life, I can't even start to think about my life without you in it. I almost lost you forever a few weeks ago. Sandy Barnes, will you marry me?"

Even though her head wound had healed, it still took a bit for Sandy to process what Jon had said. _Marriage? Me? You're not dumping me?_

"Yes! I'll marry you Jon Baker!" Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks as Melina stepped back into the room smiling.

"You knew about this, mom?"

"I sure did. Jon swore me to secrecy the day I got to town."

**Scene 19, Culver City Christian Church a month later:**

Jon waited at the end of the aisle with Bernie Wiliams as his best man and Bear with Bruce Nelson as his groomsmen. Jon noted Bernie's 'plus 1' was the doctor from Cedars-Sinai. _Out of something really bad, something really good- or maybe some__**things**__ really good._ Melina was Sandy's matron of honor, and Jon was happy to see her maids of honor were Bonnie Clark (now Cabernaro according to the RSVP, she must have married an 'eye-talian' as his dad would have said) and Sindy Cahill.

As the wedding march began, Joe Getraer appeared with Sandy. Her white gown was immaculate and contrasted her tanned skin perfectly as Joe walked her down the aisle. She was the most beautiful woman Jon had ever seen. As a young boy, he'd always imagined his wedding would be like this.

Sandy looked down and saw Jon in his dress uniform and thought how handsome he was. She knew they did not make them like Jon anymore, and was glad he was going to be hers forever. As a little girl, she had always thought this was how her wedding day would be.

After their vows, which included a side joke about Officers and Captains in the 'love, honor, and obey' portion, their rings were exchanged. The minister announced to the world Mr. and Mrs. Jon Baker. Jon and Sandy kissed and those in attendance cheered and clapped loudly.


End file.
